ChangED
by NightStreem
Summary: Edd left six years ago and without his friends support he couldn't overcome the constant stream of bullying he got so he cracked and decided to no longer be the victim he became the baddest bully on campus but what happens when he goes back? Will his friends and neighbors accept the new him what happens when he finds out that his childhood crush was and isn't one sided. Kevedd
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well well well if it isn't the top of the Neanderthals at this retched school" Eddward B. Vincent looked down at his former bully and current victim in both disdain and contempt. The boy coward as the swim team captain and his cronies looked down at him, he hadn't bullied any one in over three years ever sense that faithful day where he pushed the wrong button on the sockhead and he went from vulnerable little nerd that the blond loved to pick on to the most feared and merciless bully on campus.

"Please Eddward leave me alone." the boy said in a small voice, an evil light lit the sockheads eyes, he loved tormenting his past bully payback for the first three years of constant bullying when he first came to the private school devastated over leaving all of his friends behind. He took it for three years but when the little rat beneath him tried to steal his dog tags, they were gifts from his best friends from when he left at the age of 11the letters on them M and D standing for their last names.

"Now where does that sound familiar, let me think..." He tapped his chin with his index finger pretending on thinking where he had heard that before , "boys does that sound familiar to you?" he asked the three people behind him that were snickering at the old bullies cowering. "I believe that those were the words you asked him the day he stole your dog tags D" said one of them, he had long emerald green hair and looked smart and dangerous he was Eddward's right hand and and been friends with him sense he got to the School they were both the victims of extreme bullying when they got here but when D went through his change from them being the the victim to having victims he went with him they went to martial arts class together and joined the swim team both intimidating the other members so that D was the new captain that lead them to victory each year, he would do anything for D because D saved him more than once from going into a depression he wouldn't come out of and helped him leave behind his wimpy former self.

"Thank you Asher, it had slipped my mind for a moment." Eddward then turned back to the trembling boy, "Do you remember that day Andrew? It was a most remarkable occurrence was it not?" Eddward sneered at the boy and laughed nastily as he shrunk away , truth be told he felt kinda bad...but he refused to pull back he had a reputation to protect and he refused to go back to being the weak and pitiful dork he had been before all of that happened three years ago, no he was on top and he intended to stay that way for as long as he was at this pathetic school.

He hated his parents for making him come here, but he knew that he could not go back to Peach Creak, he would be alone none of his friends would be able to accept the new him they would all be expecting that pathetic little dork that he used to be to come traipsing out of the house hanging out with the other eds helping them with the new childish schemes to get some jaw breakers...no that wasn't him anymore that may have been at a time when he was his happiest but that time was gone he was no longer 'Double D' anymore he was now and for the duration 'D' the baddest and smartest kid on campus with his boys to back him up if he ever got himself in a pickle that he could not get out of by himself because there was still enough 'Double D' inside him to know that he could not do it all on his own.

Getting tired of waiting for the cowering boy to reply to his question Eddward picked him up by the shirt and slammed him into the wall behind him and said , "I asked you a question! Now are you to dense to understand what I am communicating to you or are you just to dense to realize the danger you are in by not answering!" Now there is a zero tolerance level for bullying at this private school so it had to be done with the utmost care or the risk of expulsion was high, but today was not a good day for Eddward he was to charged from the meaning of today to even care but even then he was shocked to hear a sharp voice yell out to him.

"Eddward Vincent! Put that boy down and you and your little friends report to my office this instant!"

The four boys turned around in shock as the principle come towards them with the swim team coach right behind them disappointment clouding his eyes knowing that he was about to lose his four best swimmers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi me here I was told that I need a disclaimer so I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy nor do I own Nat, D's new friends are of my own creation, please read and review I would love your opinion on this, I am considering putting a love triangle with a character that I will make a surprise fighting with Kevin to be with Edd, should I? I would love your opinions and to hear what you have to say._

"Well young man do you or your friends have anything to say for yourselves?" The principal looked down on the four boys in his office filling with regret that he was probably going to have to suspend one of his best students academically and athletically...but rules are rules no exceptions.

"Well boys I am afraid that I have no choice you know the rules and any form of bullying that and or physical attempts on your peers or the faculty are to be met with immediate expulsion." he stated the rule that all the students in the school knew by heart by now. He didn't get the round of begging and bargaining that he usually got when he threatened expulsion,not that it would change anything but he couldn't help but wonder why.

He didn't know that Eddward was the reason why they didn't beg and plead, they knew that he didn't want to leave as much as they didn't and they knew why, but they knew that D would never beg or plead to stay in the school, he would consider it a waist of time and breath, and they could not and would not stay in this school without D. He was the reason they were no longer the victims of terrible bullies he saved all of their lives. Each of them had tried to commit suicide at least one time but D helped them out of that dark place and put them into a position to where they never had to be the victim again as well as getting revenge on their previous bullies, they were all extremely loyal to D and if he left then so would they because without him he feared that he would fall apart back to being the sniveling wimps that they had been once before.

O well, Eddward thought, I am getting expelled anyway, "Are you going to stand there talking all day or call our parents to come and get us? Because I need to go pack sense most of my things take a bit of time to put in boxes." He said in an almost bored tone of voice but to tell the truth he was furious and terrified, he had been bullied by that jerk non stop for three god damn years and when the table was turned **he **was the one to get in trouble! And then he thought about all hie old friends that he was going to see once again, he didn't know how they would think of the new D the one that could bully with the best of them that had the stamina and speed to win a fight against anyone be it football player or wrestler. The one that has the ability to be a major ass without a thought in the world...would they hate him? Would they try to get him to be the old dorky Double D again? No! Never again! They will accept him as he is now, they were his childhood friends after all they cannot be the same people they were six years ago and I will accept who they are now and if any of them are the victims of any bully then that bully will regret the day they were born! They will accept him.

"Your may leave to pack your things gentlemen you are no longer students here." the principal said with his nose in the air no longer feeling a hint of remorse over losing his best athletes after D's words. The four boys got up from the chairs they were sitting in and D lead the way out of the room with the grace and dignity of a prince.

After they left the principles office they made their way down the hall to their shared dorm and then they all looked at D wondering what they were going to do now that they were suspended, they couldn't stand to not go to the same school as D, who would keep them from relapsing into the spineless, weak cowards that they were before?

"Gentlemen it has become obvious that unless we do something we are going to have to separate, however, it is clear to me that we need each other to survive at the moment, as we are not ready to be independent, so does anyone have a suggestion?"

"We could apologize to the principal." said the one in the back.

"Well David as good as that idea is I have very little faith that we will be aloud back into the school, you know how they feel about the bullies they catch in the act."

"This is true, what do you suggest?" Asher suggested

"I have an idea, you should come and live with me, my parents are never home, and I don't know how my friends will accept the new me, so it will be good to have you guys there." D said with a thoughtful expression on his face, but they paid no attention to that all they cared about was that they would all stay together. What could possibly come between them?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yo Kev!" Kevin turned around and saw a green haired teen coming towards him at full speed down the school hall way hurtling into him, "ouch watch it Goldberg! I nearly fell on my ass trying to keep us standing!"

"Sorry sorry, so you wanna go talk to the ed's today or not..." Kevin's best friend Nat trailed off of what he was going to say he may not have known the kid that Kevin has been hung up on sense before the two met but he knew that Kevin took any information he could get about the kid, and he did that by constantly hanging out and defending his to dork...Kevin and Eddy still didn't get along to well but the fact that they both miss Double D helped them to tolerate each other so that they could at least talk.

"May how many times do I need to tell you that I have not heard from Double D!and that even if I had I would not tell you anything!"

"Listen here shorty Double D belongs to me and I intend to get him back one way or another! So tell me what you know!" May the one that has had a crush on Double D all her life harasses Eddy and Ed nearly as much as Kevin does about the wear about of their long gone friend, was staring down at the short and muscular boy that was now the schools best wrestler, as if she was about to start hitting him.

"Look May even if he were here he would not be with you! He does not like girls! He is gay! He will never agree to go out with you!" everyone knew that Edd was Gay he came back one time in the past six or seven years and when he did he came out to the people in their neighborhood, this put Kevin over the moon so a few months before he was do to come back Kevin himself came out to the neighborhood and started to try and get along with his best friends so that when Edd came back he would have an excuse to hang out with him...sadly he sent a letter saying that he couldn't come back and that they were not sure when the next time he can come back will be. They have not seen him sense although the Eds occasionally get a letter from him. Which are now what Kevin live for...even though none of the kids could really understand what the letters say.

"Trailer park ugly girl get lost and leave boyfriend and his short friend alone!" suddenly I thick accent came out of no where as one of Kevin's best friends Rolph came around the corner purple hair flopping every witch way as the strong farmer's son got between her and his boyfriend Ed. Ed had started to help Rolph on his farm last summer and it became a whirlwind romance that no one was expecting.

"Rolph, It is okay she misses Double D like me and Eddy but she can't get over it, I wish she were like Kevin, he can't get over Double D either but at least he is nice to us when he wants to hear about him and not mean." Kevin immediately started to blush as all eyes turned on him, everyone knew that Kevin had a crush on Double D but still having so much attention on him because of this was embarrassing.

"Eddy is right may if Double D ever does come back than Kevin has a better chance with him than you do, you need to get over him and leave the eds alone." Nazz says this as she emerges from the crowed of students

"Ya right what can a little whore like you know about my perfect boyfriend!" she yells at the top of her lungs.

"Wow such foul language, May you haven't changed one single bit, although most of you look as if the years and puberty have been extremely kind." all at once the people that were there looked towards where the strange voice was coming from and saw a tall and lightly muscled boy that was wearing leather boots with chains on them over tight black pants leading up to a nice fitting shirt that was a deep red with dog tags hanging out around his neck and a leather jacket on a smug dangerous looking face under a black hat with white stripes that has a little black hair peaking out of it here and there. And then they notice the three guys behind him similarly dressed .

"And who the hell are you!" the disgruntled girl said slightly scared by the stranger that was vaguely familiar to here. They new guy just smirked.

"You do not recognize me? Well coming from someone that is more than likely going to be a high school drop out that is to be expected, although I feel that it is not just you that doesn't recognize me, and I am deeply hurt by that...after all I would expect my neighbors to at least recognize. I must of changed more than I though that I did." all the students just looked at him until Ed broke into a large smile and made a mad dash towards the stranger.

"Double D! We missed you soooo much!" the rest of them looked on in surprise is the figure smirked while he was about to be bombarded by the most eccentric of the three Eds a second before Ed made contact before Ed made contact to the one all of them were slowly starting to recognize as Double D the three guys standing behind him pulled him back and stood between him and the threat they thought he was, they didn't care that he that he looked happy they didn't know Double D all they knew was that this giant guy looked as if he was about to run down their leader. Ed stopped and stared at them confused, Rolph sensing that his love was in danger was about to call him back to his side but before the words came out someone beat him to the punch

"You three imbeciles! I well not have you treating my friends as though they are monsters! Move and Desist this instant!" The three boys flinched as the voice cold as ice and sharp as a blade hit them, all of the kids looked astonished all thinking the same thing, _This isn't our Double D, _Nazz looked over at Kevin with sympathy in her eyes but was even more shocked to see him starting at the boy still behind the slowly retreating and chastised offenders with a smirk on his face and a look in his eye.

_Hey it is my NightStreem, I am really starting to get into this story but I hate to say it I am not going to be righting any new chapters for a while. I do all my work on my school issued lap top and I am on my last week of school so I have to give it back to the school for the summer so I wont have it to update the story...but do not worry I will be back in school near the end of July and will start to write the next chapter in this story, but you know what if you have any cool ideas you would like to suggest for the story please review, I would love to hear them and use them to get back into the swing of the story when I come back to school, thanks and bye I will see you all again soon._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Hello hello, I am back and am glad to be here, I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked but that is okay I love this story so I shall not end it._

All D could think as he looked at his passed friends was about how much they had changed, as he was reminiscing on how much of a difference the past six years had made on their appearance when all of a sudden he had scrawny strong arms wrap around his neck and equally strong legs wrap around his waist and a pair of lips smacking against his, it took all of his self control to keep himself from throwing up, when he was finally able to pull his head away from the offending lips he quickly barked out, "Asher! David! Get her off of me before I hurt her!" they immediately sprang into action pulling the struggling girl away from their leader and laughing their asses off as they did this.

"Get your filthy hands off of me! That is my boyfriend you are taking me away from! Double D do something! Didn't you miss me?" all three of the new boys just stared at her like she was crazy they all new that D was gay, and who the hell is this Double D they kept talking about?

"Well may to be completely honest, even though you are still going to insist on not believing it, I am GAY everyone here knows this, and even if I was not I would definitely never be interested in someone as hard headed and trashy as you, I have higher standards than that, now I am sorry but I am going to insist that you leave so that I can converse with my old friends...or do I really need to bring it to the principals attention that you are sexually harassing the new kids in school" while he said this with a calm almost bored look on his face May shrunk back because even though he looked calm and bored his voice was harsh and cutting, the three cronies just smirked at this familiar with this side of D that the others here have never seen before.

"Fine Double D, but I am not giving up, I know that I can make you straight again, and I will when I do I will make you mine!" with those last words she turned on her heal and started to march down the hall.

As soon as she was gone the three new guys busted up laughing as D just gave an amused smirk.

"O-o-o-God D, tell me she isn't really stupid enough to believe that" the blond boy asked trying to catch his breath.

"Sadly Asher, I do not think that is the last we have heard from her, I think that she honestly believes she can turn me straight" still laughing Asher walked up and swung his arm around D's shoulders in a familiar kinda way, that D didn't seemed fazed by so the others assumed that this was a common pose for the boys, the kids that knew of Kevin's crush on Double D cautiously looked towards him to see his teeth and fists clenched, with Nat keeping a restraining hand on his arm, as if May kissing him wasn't bad enough now this surfer dude was hanging on what should belong to HIM. However the new guys didn't notice this they were to busy picking up all the things that were dropped when D was tackled.

"Well now that the miscreant has dispersed, I believe now would be an appropriate juncture in time to get everyone acquainted with each other, don't you all agree?"everyone started to nod their heads

"Okay boys, theses are my friends from when I was younger, my two best friends Ed and Eddy, Ed's little sister Sara, and Sara's best friend Jimmy, judging by the way he is holding Ed that is Ed's boyfriend Rolph, he is best friends with Kevin, Kevin is the one next to the boy with green hair who I don't know, Kevin's other best friend over there is Nazz, and next to her is Johnny with his imaginary friend Plank" All this came out in one breath and the neighborhood kids figured that the boys would probably forget all the names and have to be reminded a couple time, not knowing that they are all almost as smart as Double D is and absorbed their names like they do everything else.

"Now my old friends you all know who I am, but let me introduce you to my friends and roommates, the blond bimbo next to me would be my friend Asher, the goof ball with brown hair there would be David, and the Gloomy Gus with black hair there would be Ben" those names are simple enough to remember, so after exchanging hellos the group of Double D's friends converged on him and started to give him hugs and welcoming him back, Kevin was about to Hug Double D excited to have the other male in his arms when all of a sudden they heard the slam of a locker and D looked over curious to see what was going on only to see some big guy in a football jersey standing over a small cowering boy.

D and all the new boys got a dangerous look in their eyes one that only Kevin and Nat noticed, so instead of going to help the kid like they usually would something told them to wait and see what D and the other guys would do.

"Ben I believe it is you turn to put that Neanderthal in his place why don't you go and have a little fun." The quiet Black headed boy just smirked and started to make his way over to the boys, while Asher and David looked nervous about something.

Kevin and Nat were close enough to hear one of them whisper to Double D, "don't you think it is a little dangerous to be sending him, he is almost as strong as you, but has trouble controlling it." Kevin and Nat looked at each other and then at the back of the boy headed towards the bully.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Ben made his way up behind the bully planning to just make that sniveling coward beg for mercy from the small boy that he was standing over, Ben was coming up behind the bully so the first one to see him was the boy on the ground, he saw the other hulking jock coming and his eyes went wide as he curled In on himself thinking things were about to get a lot worse. Ben stopped in his tracks on his way over thee and just stared at the little thing, those eyes were like nothing he had ever seen before one was a really deep blue while the other was blood red, it was amazing and Ben wanted to see them again, he changed his course. Ben's goal was to no longer get the bully it was to protect the small boy cowering away from him.

Ben was no almost on top of the bully and kid with amazing eyes, He looked closer at the boy and his heart skipped a beat in his chest, the kid was really small, not so small that you couldn't tell he was in high school but small enough to wake up Ben's protective instincts. Ben walked up to the guy and tapped him on the shoulder, "Is there a problem here?" he asked in a gruff voice unable to remove his eyes from the boy on the floor.

"There wont be any pal if you just walk away from me and my little friend here" the jock said unaware that he was playing with fire that more than burn you, Ben's eyes light up in a dangerous way, and he dragged the idiot closer to him by the collar of his shirt and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Listen here _pal _I don't take to threats to kindly, just like I don't take to good for nothing bullies to well, as a matter of fact you are probably going to hit by me less if you threaten me than if you threaten someone else, but sense you, _pal, _did both I can assure you that you are going to regret it"

"And who the hell are you, the Nerd protector or something?" the guy sneered hiding the small amount of fear coursing through him behind bravado all of a sudden the new guy slammed him into the lockers misjudging the distance of where the boy still coward on the floor and startling him nearly slamming the big football player into him. Ben flinched and yanked the football player a safer distance from the boy.

"Call me what you what you want, Jack Ass, just know this if I ever catch you anywhere near this kid again I will personally introduce your dick to the inside of your ass," with that he let the jock fall to the ground in a heap and quickly scrambled away knowing by the look in the new guys eyes that he was getting off easy and that it was not an empty threat. With that Ben knelt down in front of the boy that was now looking at him with fear in his eyes and started to murmur comforting words to get him to calm down, and know that he was safe.

Meanwhile Ben's friends, with the exception of D, where watching him with complete and total shock. D just stood there smirking not the least bit fazed, he saw it when Ben froze on his way over and could practically see the boy toppling over with love at first sight and was laughing his ass off in his head as he watched his other two friends try to pic up their jaws of the floor as they watched their big bad friend that could probably snap the necks of over half the people in this school without even breaking a sweat coo and try to calm down this little slip of a thing cowering on the floor. D looked over at Kevin and Nat and saw them staring after the retreating football player in complete shock. D sauntered over to them.

"Who is the kid that was being bullied, I need everything you know," He said with a completely straight face although he had trouble looking Kevin in the eye, a little thing that caught Nat's attention causing him to smirk, a relieved smirk knowing that his friends love for the new guy is by no means one sided. Kevin looked at Nat knowing that if anyone knew anything it would be Nat, it wasn't uncommon to find Nat defending people from the jerks in the school and that one kid gets bullied a lot.

"Well his name is Ciel and he is a senior just like us, he is super smart and is in all advanced classes, he could have graduated when he was 12 but decided to wait until the year he is supposed to graduate, he is kinda small for being 17 but he is really fast, it is just him and his mother his father died when he was 2 and his mother is never around so he is by himself a lot, he doesn't have very many friends even though he is a very friendly person, I think it is because he intimidates other people with how smart he is, a lot of the jocks bully him into doing their homework, he goes to counseling regularly sense he made a suicide attempt last year, Now tell me why do you need to know all of this? And when are you and Kevin going on you first date? Why are those two guys over there picking there jaws up off the floor? Is that good looking blond dating anyone? If so, who? How much do you think it would take to break up whoever he is with..." Kevin put his hand over Nat's mouth stemming all of the questions that where spewing out of his mouth at an alarming rate, _How the hell was he able to say all of that in only one breath? I am a swimmer I can hold my breath for over 15 minutes UNDER WATER and I can't even do that. _D thought trying to take in all that he had heard but his mind was stuck on one question and all the rest became a blank in his mind. While the question kept repeating over and over in his mind Kevin was silently wishing that was the one question D DIDN"T hear.

Even though D desperately wanted to ask Nat why he thought him and Kevin would be going on a date, he refrained thinking Ben I more important at the moment, then the rest of Nat's questions soaked into his mind and he couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his face.

" Well Nat that was very informative and to answer some of you questions, David is not currently in a relationship and getting him to go on a date with you will take a lot of effort, he has been hurt a lot so if you are serious then you will need to be both pushy and patient with him, and I needed to know all of this because my friend Ben over there is probably going to be perusing that boy over there in a romantic way and I wish to help in any way that I can, and those two jokers are in shock because Ben left that guy off with just a warning and he doesn't usually take into account other people when he is trying to teach a 'lesson' and there was no blood so they are still trying to figure out what is going on with him." he said all of this fast but it in no way came close to Nat's.

Now that Ben had gotten the boy calmed down they started to make their way over to the group, most of which still had a dumbfounded look on their faces with the small boy in toe. It was quiet for a minute before D let his curiosity and overactive imagination get the best of him and couldn't stop himself from asking the question that was burning on the tip of his tongue.

"If you don't mind my asking, Nat, why would you ask when me and Kevin would be going on a date?"with that everyone turned to look at the three as Kevin's face turned as red as his hair, most of them sporting a smirk , all having known about Kevin's crush for a long time.

Edd walked over to D and _tried _to sling his arm around the taller boys shoulders and failing do to lack of height, shaking off the annoyance in favor of embarrassing his old rival and new friend, " well you see Double D..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eddy slung his arm over D's shoulder, well he tried to, his lack of height made the movement difficult and sloppy Eddy shook off the annoyance of having his height brought to attention in favor of embarrassing his old rival and new friend. "well you see Double D-oof" he was cut off as he was grabbed around the waist and hoisted over a broad shoulder.

"No no no Eddy you can't tell Double D that Kevin is in love with him like I am with gravy and Rolf Kevin has to tell Double D by himself" Eddy quit his struggling and burst out laughing at the look of pure horror on Kevin's face and the utter shock that spread across D's.

"o my sweet dumb ed-boy i believe that picking up Eddy was as useless as a poisoned pig on a dairy farm if you were going to blurt it out yourself" Ed looked confused for a moment not understanding what he meant and then it finally came to him and a look of guilt immediately surfaced on his face so he turned to Kevin to apologize only to discover both him and D gone and nowhere in sight

"Where are Kevin and Double D?" Eddy having finally escaped Ed's grip looked and noticed that nobody seemed to have saw where the two had gotten off to, while the rest where standing there just wondering what was going on and where they went it was only CIel and Nat that noticed the three newcomers that surrounded D where on edge and starting to get a very dangerous look about him.

They both sensed that something was going to happen, and that if they didn't do something then it was definitely going to be something bad, something very very bad, so Nat being the kinda guy he is decided to charge straight on in and distract them until Kevin brought D back, and he decided to kill two birds with one stone and try to charm the cutie that had caught his eye, he as the only one that had seen Kevin drag D off to the boys locker room and knew it would be better if the three edgy men didn't know that. So with this in mind he bounced over to the blond beauty and slung his arm over slim but strong shoulders

"So tell me gorgeous what brings a smart guy like you down to a regular school such as this?" David stiffened even more so than he already was and tried, unsuccessfully to shake the arm off his shoulders.

"Would you kindly remove yourself from my person?" David asked in a cold bored voice, one he perfected years ago from observing D, while Nat continued to agitate David so as to keep him distracted, this which greatly amused Asher who was by far the most laid back of all of them although the easiest to distract. Ciel was busy trying to distract Ben who was by far the most affected by the sudden disappearance of the one that always called the shots, which ciel found surprising do to the fact that in a fight Ben looked to be the obvious victor, loud because all of a sudden the three newbies burst out laughing.

"Not a single one of us would last five minutes in a fight with D, He is way too dangerous in a fight, so much so that if there ever is a need for a fight it is safer for everyone involved for him to send one of us, and it isn't like we are fighting his battles he trains just as hard as we do to keep his body in shape for fighting and swimming, but in a real fight he is just too dangerous and it is easier for us to go, but I would never even dream of defeating him in a fight none of us would he is way too powerful." this came laughingly from Asher, Ciel wasn't to sure what to think of him, he was for sure the most laid back of all the group but something about him screamed, _don't piss me off_ while seeming the kinda guy that doesn't get pissed off too easy, Ciel couldn't figure him out.

"Then why is it the three of you seem to be about to break with concern over him disappearing?" the three boys all got a serious look on their face and seemed as though they were not going to answer, in fact the answer came from the one they all thought would be least likely to share information on their boss

"Because he is only strong in body and mind, his heart and emotions are fragile and easily broken," "Ben!" "Ben" "Shut up both of you! I intend to make this boy mine therefore he must know everything of great importance so he can accept it, and Nat is Kevin's best friend so he should know because he could help," they all shut up and stared at him in shock, Ciel's face flushed red.

"D is very strong, but only when it comes to education and his physical ability, however his heart may as well be made of glass, D knows this and because of it he has surrounded himself with walls, with only a very few amount of people still inside, but he hasn't always been like this, the proof of that being his friends which are surrounding us this very moment, but six years ago he left these friends to attend our last school, there he was victimized and continuously bullied everyday without fail, it was really bad for him but he was to weak to stand up for himself without being pushed back down with double the force but three years ago something happened, he snapped and completely changed, he was being bullied and they tried to rip off his necklace and he attacked them, then he disappeared for two weeks he came back right before he was expelled for too many unexcused absences, but when he came back he was different he radiated hatred and anger he was the personification of rage, and he was strong, it turns out that he disappeared into the mountains for two weeks and trained his body so he became stronger, faster, and deadly, no one went near him but he patrolled the schools looking for people that were being bullied and he saved them and offered to help them become stronger so that they would no longer be victims, most of them rejected his offer and some of them didn't but gave up after the first couple days of intense training under his command, except us, we follow D wherever he goes and we are his friends we are the only people that he has let down his wall for, and right now we are worried for him, because his heart is in danger and right now he is probably terrified, his friends here don't completely know who he really is now they still think of him as he was when he left, but the problem is that they are already in his walls they were close when he built them and he couldn't kick them out of his heart before they were erected they were already there that includes Kevin, and Kevin is in love with D, we know that D as always loved kevin so D isn't sure what to D, he loves Kevin but Kevin doesn't understand him the way he is now and that can hurt him….Ironic isn't it he built those walls so no one can get inside and have the ability to hurt him, he thought it would be safe to let Kevin stay sense they would never see eachother again and now, someone that used to bully him has the power to destroy him, he has got to be terrified." after that things got extremely quiet while all of the people that were listening tried to process this.

"Why did you think that I needed to know this, you said it was because I might help what do you mean?" Nat asked so serious it almost scared everyone there

"Because you are Kevin's best friend and they both have loved each other for years, I want you to help him with all the trials that are going to come if he is serious about being with him ,D is not a toy I don't want him hurt and this is going to be hard in him, it is going to be hard on both of them, and when all of D's enemies find out he is in love they will try to take advantage of it to get back at him so you also need to have his back in case he gets into danger, we want D to be happy and we saw the way he was looking at Kevin so we know that if anyone can make D happy it is him so we want to help out as much as we can."

"Wait what do you mean by enemies, and just what-" Nat was suddenly cut off by a loud bang coming from the locker room door, everyone looked to see and frazzled looking D being pursued by an angry looking Kevin, Kevin caught up to D and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait Double-"

"NO!"

"But, i was telling the truth-"

"No Kevin, you were not! you do NOT love me!"

"Yes I do"

"NO Kevin you DON'T! You love Double D, and he is gone, he died three years ago, I am all that is left of him, but i assure you he is gone he has been gone for a long time, and he is no coming back, EVER! you don't love me, you love c scrawny wimp that I used to be, and I am not ever going back to that not even for you," he stopped still breathing heavily and turned to his friends

"Come on David, Asher, we are going home! lets go!" the four of them came and surrounded him and started to leave and as they left D gave one last parting comment one that crushed his heart as much as it crushed Kevin's

"It would be better for you to move on I am not Double D, I am just D, I am sorry but the one that you love is gone, Double D is dead. "


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two of the three cronies followed D as he made a quick escape Ben keeping Ciel in tow as he followed after the person that he admired the most with a worried expression on his face. However the one that stayed looked to be more concerned than any of them, but had a determined look in his eye that said things were going to be done my way or you can say goodbye to your short life. Asher sized up Kevin with hard unforgiving eyes that if it were a lesser man he would be squirming and shrinking in on himself, but not Kevin, to be honest he looked too deep in thought to notice the burning look, wondering if the torch he had been holding for the past six years was never going to be realized, and if he should just give up.

"He is still in love with you," it was said in a calm calculating voice one completely devoid of emotion. Kevin looked at him a shred of hope starting to burn, _this guy knows Double D better than anyone here if he thinks the Double D loves me i have a chance, _however that hope turned into a burning anger really fast. "However, despite his feelings stay away from him you are not good enough for him," he raised his hands at the protest stuttering from Kevin's mouth and continued talking, "You will only end up hurting him, he barely survived everything that happened to him and he is a very weak person, he was only able to get physically stronger but every day every minute his psychological well being gets worse and worse, he will not survive heartbreak."

"Who the hell said I was gonna break his heart!"

"Can you stand there and promise me you wont?!"

"Can you stand there and tell me you will never hurt him?!"

"Can you stand there and tell me you will never make him cry?!"

"Can you stand there and tell me you will protect him?!"

"Can you stand there and promise me he wont get hurt again?!"

"I can't promise any of that," Kevin said deadly quiet, "However, I can tell you that I have loved him for the last SEVEN years and have never once thought of anyone the same way I did him, I take every little piece of information I can get about him greedily, and I have a pretty good idea of what he is like now and I love him even more, I want him to be mine and YOU are not going to get in my way!"

Everyone stared at Kevin with a straight face none shocked, except Asher he had a look of complete and total anger, "You don't deserve him." he said his voice dripping with venom.

"It is Eddward Vincient we are talking about here, he is a fucking genius, he can make amazing things out of trash! he has won every spelling b, quiz bowl, math, essay, and swimming competition he has ever been in on regional, state and national levels, he has been through hell and back and has only come out stronger. he was able to become the person he was today despite being neglected, bullied, and isolated most of his life; there is nothing he CAN'T do, no body in this world is good enough for someone like that, but I do not care because I love him and no one could possibly love him more than me." throughout the course of this Asher just stared at him with cold analytic eyes going back to four years ago.

_Flashback_

"_Asher I had so much fun seeing my friends I missed them so very much next time you should come with me and meet them." Double D giggled bringing his hands up to cover that gap between his front teeth Asher smiled at his best friend rather indulgently, not knowing that both their lives were to soon change,_

"_Sure Double D I would love to maybe you can even introduce me to that Kevin fellow that you have a deep affection for." Double D blushed but didn't look away he was still so surprised about what Ed and Eddy had told him about Kevin's feeling regarding him. They both broke out into a fit of giggles Asher couldn't have possibly known that this would be the last time he would ever see Double D truly smile. His last real simile brought on by the thought of Kevin liking him in the same way as Double D felt; he liked Kevin._

_End Flashback_

That time flashed through his head and he started thinking about how nice it would be if he could see his best friend and savior smile, really honestly smile, for the first time in three years, and so the wheels in his head started to turn fast and efficient, _He might be a mindless neanderthal but at the same time I have seen D show more emotion in the hour this Kevin fellow was around since the incident that changed him, maybe this meat head could actually make Double D happy, _Asher slowly came to the same conclusion that Ben had reached about this red headed football player and despite the fact that he hated what he was about to do he was going to do it for D.

While all these thought's were going on he didn't notice that Kevin had gone on rambling about him getting D and how they belong together and blah blah blah

"Okay meat head shut the hell up you are starting to get on my nerves and change my mind about helping you win over D." Kevin just stood there stunned not completely comprehending what the blond boy had said, when out of no where someone tackled him to the floor

"OMG! this kid is just too damn cute I just want to eat him up," Nat had tackled the boy and was now pinning him to the floor rubbing their cheeks together and mumbling cute...So cute... over and over again everyone started to laugh but not Asher or Kevin he was too busy planning on winning Double D over, he had two of Double D's three cronies backing him up and he was going to use them to his advantage….He was going to make Double D his


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

D made his way out of the school not aware that Asher had not followed him just needing to escape. what had happened in the locker room just kept repeating itself in his mind over and over again;

_Previously;_

_I felt a yank on my arm and looked up to see Kevin looking at me with a deep blush on his face, __**If i was still Double D I would probably have the same blush as him, **__It was hard to keep the blood from rushing to my face. while everyone was looking at Ed as he tried to figure out why Eddy was laughing and Rolph was giving him an indulgent smile and saying something to bring what had happened to attention Kevin started to drag me away and towards the locker room. I thought about resisting but my body refused to listen to me, and it wouldn't let me have my arm back. _

_We made it into the locker room unnoticed, __**lucky for Kevin, **__my boys would surely attack if they saw me being forcibly yanked away. the clang of the locker room door closing brought me out of my musings to face a no longer blushing but determined, calm, and (for most people but not D) intimidating Kevin. If D had been a lesser man that stare would have withered him on the spot, __**No No NO! I feel weak! I am starting to feel powerless! Not again, Never again, I can't go back. I WON'T go back! he should not be effecting me this way, I am a rock! Why do I feel like his eyes are melting me and sending butterflies through me!? I need my sensei. **__I slowly started to back away from those burning eyes but they followed me until I was pressed to the wall...trapped...this only increased the panic I was feeling. I felt short of breath and claustrophobic my mind was in complete turmoil, however I don't blame Kevin for not noticing because just like sensei taught me, '_No matter if an entire hurricane is going off inside of you, you must always remain a rock on the surface.' _I never even gave him a chance to back up and give me some space not that I am thinking about it I feel kinda sorry for him. _

_The panic refused to abate and what he said next made me go to the breaking point, "Double D I have to tell you something...I have been waiting seven years for the right time to tell you this...heck I don't think now is the right time but I have to tell you now I can't hold it back anymore now that you are here….Double D, no Edward Vincent I love you." All of this was said in a nervous wavering voice like he wasn't even sure what he was talking about and I snapped the monster that was created by four years of torment, two years of merciless training, and three years of being a merciless tormenter all compiled into seven years of bottled up loneliness and depression refused to stay dormant in the face of both my wildest dreams and nightmares coming to life. __**I love him I have always loved him….but he doesn't love me he loves that good for nothing little wimp Double D but he doesn't exist anymore I killed him and took over I am now strong and as much as I love him I could never go back to that weakling that I used to be I need to make him understand that I am not the one he loves. **_"_listen to me Kevin I know this may be hard to believe this but try to understand Double D doesn't exist anymore he is gone, forever he won't come back. You don't love-"_

"_That isn't true! You are Double D. You may have changed but so have I and from what I can see i like your changes just as much as I did who you used to be" he cut me off making the blood and a tiny bit of hope(not that I would ever admit that) before I let myself come back into perspective._

" _How can you say that when you don't even know the half of me!"_

"_What don't I know Double D!? I know you love science and math. I know you have OCD. I know that you are one of the fastest and most graceful swimmers of this generation. I know you make straight A's. I know you have countless awards and medals. I know that you were hurt bad enough to change your personality. I know that you have some sort of power and that you had to have worked hard for it. I know-" _

"_Enough! You don't know me! you do not know the thoughts that are in my head they are too complex for someone as simple as you to possibly comprehend!" thats it D hurt him, throw it in his face make him understand that something between the two of us is impossible...no matter the pain. not giving him the chance to respond I turn around and march out of the room not paying attention to how much strength he put into opening the door causing it to bang open._

_"Wait Double-"_

_"NO!"_

_"But, i was telling the truth-"_

_"No Kevin, you were not! you do NOT love me!"_

_"Yes I do"_

_"NO Kevin you DON'T! You love Double D, and he is gone, he died three years ago, I am all that is left of him, but i assure you he is gone he has been gone for a long time, and he is not coming back, EVER! you don't love me, you love the scrawny wimp that I used to be, and I am not ever going back to that not even for you," I stopped still breathing heavily and turned to my friends_

_"Come on David, Asher, we are going home! lets go!" the four of them came and surrounded me and started to leave and as they left I gave one last parting comment one that crushed my heart as much as i'm sure it crushed Kevin's_

_"It would be better for you to move on I am not Double D, I am just D, I am sorry but the one that you love is gone, Double D is dead. "_


End file.
